Motorcycle tires for traveling on rough terrain used in motocross races and others have a plurality of large blocks sparsely formed on tread portions. These tires obtain a grip from the blocks biting into the road surface. Accordingly, there is demand for improvement in durability performance of the blocks.
The motorcycle tire for traveling on rough terrain described in Patent Document 1 includes a recess portion formed by recessing locally the groove bottom surface of the tread portion between adjacent blocks in a tire circumferential direction. The recess portion can reduce the concentration of stress on the basal portions of blocks to improve durability performance of the blocks.